


Creepy Dolls - Creepypasta x Reader

by Punklovergirl68



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Horror, Sexual Themes, Violence, cursing, romance (maybe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer vacation is meant to be fun and relaxing. That's what you thought when your friends rented a cabin out in the woods near a lake for the summer. But after finding that box of strange dolls, weird things start to happen and you wonder if any of you will make it to the end of this summer alive. </p>
<p>Warning: Cursing/Violence/Death/Sexual Themes will be in this story. At the time being it is more of a horror story then a romance that might change later on. Whether it be because enough people ask for romance or I change it myself.</p>
<p>All Creepypasta characters belong to their rightful owners<br/>OC's belong to me<br/>You belong to yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Info

Hey, new story! So, going to start this one off a bit differently with a character info page for the OCs and their relationship with the reader.

oXoXoXoXo

**Name:** Zach

**Age:** 19

**Appearance:** 6’3" man, he towers over all of his friends and seems intimidating to most. His raven locks are long enough to cover his ears—both which are covered in piercings. He has emerald green eyes that always seem to hold a look of mischief in them and stand out against his slightly tanned skin. He’s recently gotten snake bites on his lips and tends to play with them when bored or nervous.

**Personality:** Very light-hearted, despite his intimidating appearance—as most would put it—he’s nothing more than a carefree person that has a strange love for fluffy animals.

**Relationship with the Reader:** He’s known [Your Name] since they were kids, seeing how the two of them were next door neighbors. The both of them were inseparable as children, but as they got older the two of them now seem more like bickering siblings to those around them.

**Past** : Zach was a caring young boy that was raised by both parents and a younger brother present throughout his entire life. Since he was a child, he’s owned over twenty animals—from normal house pets to strange and unique ones…though none of them ever lasted too long. Each one always ended up dying of mysterious causes with no explanation, he normally blames it on his old imaginary friend whenever anyone asks him about it. Not much is known about this imaginary friend, not even [Your Name] knew who it was. Zach claims that his imaginary friend disappeared shortly after he had turned thirteen.

When asked about him, he usually says that he has little to no recollections of said imaginary friend. Zach ended up failing the fifth grade and was held back a year, other than that, he’s had a normal life that he is grateful for and has a loving family and friends.

oXoXoXoXo

**Name:** Anderson

**Age:** 18

**Appearance:** 6ft. male with a strong built. Red curls litter the top of his head and help make his bright blue eyes stand out even more than they normally do against his pale skin. Freckles—that he dislikes—are splattered across his cheeks and whenever nervous, he normally starts to bite his nails.

**Personality:** Usually stern and hard-working, he doesn’t like slacking off and isn’t one to stand for laziness. His only exception is his friends as he seems much kinder and relaxed around them than anyone else.

**Relationship with the Reader:** Met [Your Name] back in the fifth grade as she needed a tutor for [Hated Subject]. At first, he had found her procrastinating—when it came to homework—to be irritating, but slowly started to grow a soft spot for her when she stood up for him while he was being made fun of at recess. Which he immediately smacked the back of her head afterward and claimed that he didn’t need her help. The two have been compared to an old married couple when they bicker with one another, despite not having any romantic feelings for each other.

**Past:** Anderson was raised by his grandparents on their farm after his mother had passed away during childbirth and his distraught father had simply left him in his grandparent’s care. He was taught, “you either work or get out,” when he was old enough to start helping around the farm. Not long after he started school, he had become a target for harassment and was normally teased for being the teacher’s helper which earned him the nickname “Teacher Pet” at school. Anderson didn’t have that many friends and by the fifth grade, he was already helping tutor the other students in his grade. That’s where he met [Your Name] and found her irritating every time she attempted to distract him from his task of helping her with her homework.

It wasn’t until he was being pushed around on the playground did he grow a soft spot for her when she had taken a sudden stand for him. Of course, he would never tell her that little bit of information—not wanting her ego to get too big. He feels like he’s had a good life, though wishes he had known more about his mother and father.

oXoXoXoXo

**Name:** Lance

**Age:** 18

**Appearance:** 6ft. male—same height as Anderson but is far lankier than the redhead. Hair is dyed to look like the rainbow and long enough to reach past his ears. His real eye color is unknown as he’s always seen wearing rainbow contacts which brightly stand out against his pale skin. When nervous, he tends to start drawing on himself with the sharpies that he normally carries around.

**Personality:** Very goofy, but also secretive. His original hair color and eye color are unknown to the kids at school. Quite lazy as he tends to laze around at home and skips school most of the time. He’s known as the “Rainbow Phantom” by some of the kids since he’s rarely ever seen at the school and when he is there, he sticks out like a sore thumb. He’s the one person you could never lose sight of in a crowd.

**Relationship with the Reader:** Didn’t meet [Your Name] until he moved to [Home Town] back in middle school. [Your Name] was instantly drawn to him because of his bright appearance and secretive personality. She knows little to nothing about his home life but doesn’t seem to mind much as the two of them seem to love getting in trouble with one another. When Lance and [Your Name] are seen together, you instantly know that something’s up.

**Past:** Lance grew up with two mothers, both bright young women who loved to keep their home bright and colorful. They claim that they do that so that their child never has a negative thought in his head. Lance never knew who his real parents were and spent five years in an orphanage back in his old hometown before being adopted by his current mothers. His family constantly moves around a lot and had only settled down in [Home Town] when he had started middle school. His reason for his appearance—as he puts it—is because his original hair and eye color were both too plain and boring for his liking.

He wanted to wow and amaze everyone that saw him, the kids at school know little to nothing about him and when asked about his sexuality, he tends to stare at the person that asked until they grow uncomfortable and leave. All that the kids know about him is that he’s an aromantic.

oXoXoXoXo

**Name:** Roxie

**Age:** 18

**Appearance:** 5’7" young woman that seems to be taller than her other female friends. Her once long blonde hair has long since been chopped away and is now just short and straight—reaching just past her chin, it seems to work well with her slightly tanned skin. Her light blue eyes are always caring and loving, deeming her the mother of the group and the voice of reason. Despite being mainly known for how quiet she is, she is also known to have a strange fascination with all things creepy and disturbing. When nervous, she tends to start babbling.

**Personality:** Roxie is a very caring young woman with a gentle nature, she normally tends to take charge and be the voice of reason in her group. Always making sure that the others behave and not get into too much trouble.

**Relationship with the Reader:** The two first met back in first grade due to having the same homeroom teacher and had been seated beside each other. When they are with each other, they’re usually found talking about the latest horror movie/urban legend that they’ve heard. Their friendship isn’t that strong, but most would describe them as acquaintances that don’t mind chatting with one another occasionally.

**Past:** Roxie grew up with only her father to somewhat take care of her—he worked as a police officer and would always be out late sometimes working, so she mainly ended up taking care of herself most of the time. When she was ten, something tragic had happened to her father that caused him to somehow lose a kidney—which both baffled her and the doctors. Despite the incident, her father would tell her to not worry and continued to work, leaving her to continue raising herself. Though she mainly raised herself for the majority of her childhood, she never once resented her father and deeply cares for him now that he’s retired and needs to be taken care of due to only having one kidney.

oXoXoXoXo

**Name:** Trisha

**Age:** 18

**Appearance:** 5’6" young woman with long brown hair that she always has styled up in some way. Her eyes are a deep, murky brown that she detests and hates how her fair skin seems to make them pop, whenever nervous she’ll typically start to grow frustrated and defensive.

**Personality:** Trisha is a very hot-headed person that doesn’t seem to care much about other people’s feelings—unless they’re her friends of course. She’s quite protective of those she cares for and will attack anyone that would dare to bring harm to them. Even though she may dress provocatively sometimes, that doesn’t mean she doesn’t know how to fight.

**Relationship with the Reader:** Trisha met [Your Name] their freshman year of high school—she was a new student at the time. [Your Name] had heard of Trisha through the gossip that flew around since not many people knew the meaning of indoor voices. Despite the venomous words and insulting slurs that flew around with the brunette’s name, she had decided she wanted to meet Trisha and ended up finding her behind the school smoking. [Your Name]’s first encounter with her was slightly uncomfortable with the way the brunette had started to suddenly flirt with her. But, after a few days of the female’s flirting, [Your Name] eventually suggested that they’d just be friends instead.

Though most would describe their friendship as strange, the two easily saw each other like sisters. Trisha being the protective one with the way she’d threaten anyone who would dare attempt to cause harm to the [Hair Color] haired woman’s precious head.

**Past:** Trisha was born into a broken-down home with two drug-addicted parents and three older brothers. At an early age, she quickly learned it’s either get pushed around and starve or fight back and survive—because God knows her doped up parents weren’t going to be of any help. When school started, Trisha was already a troublemaker as she’d start fights with either the other kids or a few of the older kids on purpose. By middle school, she started to experiment with her sexuality and discovered that she quite enjoyed being with both boys and girls, she also learned that she didn’t enjoy sticking to one partner. She quickly took up smoking by the seventh grade and lost her virginity in the eighth grade to a tenth grader.

She found that from the smoking to the sexual activities, they seemed to fill some kind of hole in her heart. The summer before she was to become a freshman, the neighbor's finally called Child Services after another violent outburst had broken out in the house. She and her brothers were separated by Foster Care and she was taken to [Home Town] where she was given to a lovely family. Despite this, her attitude and ways haven’t really changed.

oXoXoXoXo

**Name:** Venessa

**Age:** 18

**Appearance:** 5’5" young woman with long black hair that’s always covering her face, whenever her hair isn’t cover her face then you’re able to see her mint green eyes that stand out against her tanned skin. Whenever she’s nervous, she tends to bite her lip until it bleeds.

**Personality:** Venessa is mostly shy, quiet, and reserved. Rarely does she ever let anyone in and keeps mainly to herself. She has a deep love for nature due to how peaceful and quiet it is, she also seems to suffer from depression and—as the other kids call it—episodes when she breaks down.

**Relationship with the Reader:** Venessa has a very calming relationship with [Your Name] as the two can be compared to the best of friends seeing how overprotective [Your Name] is when it comes to the young woman. She is also the only one allowed close enough to help comfort Venessa whenever she is suffering from an episode.

**Past:** Venessa grew up living with her single mother and uncle, never knowing who her father was as he had long since abandoned her mother once he discovered that she was pregnant. Venessa was sexually abused as well as sometimes physically abused by her uncle. She is what most would call the spitting image of an antisocial child and this was further proven by the fact that she had little to no friends at school. She loved to hang around the woods near the back of her house—the place she had met her two closest friends. Who?

Venessa couldn’t say as she claims that any attempts at remembering the two only cause her to suffer from headaches. The summer before was to enter the tenth grade, her mother discovered what her uncle had been doing and immediately contacted the police. The man was arrested and Venessa’s mother ended up moving them somewhere else—eventually, they ended up in [Home Town] in hopes that the young woman could make friends and forget all that had happened. Despite having to see a therapist occasionally, Venessa feels that her lift is really starting to look up bit by bit. But, the memories and past scars are still holding her back from completely moving on.

oXoXoXoXo

So, there you have it, all the info you need for these characters.


	2. Chapter One

The second the last bell of the day rung, you—just like many other students—were already out the classroom door and sprinting down the hallway. Shouts of “Summer vacation, here I come!” and “Finally, I can kick back and do nothing productive!” echoed off the hallway walls as students separated into their own groups. Each eagerly discussing their summer plans with one another. Your feet lightly padded down the halls that were quickly becoming emptier by the minute, while your [Eye Color] eyes searched for a certain group of people. Part of you was tempted to head out to the school parking lot, not putting it past your friends to already be out of the school and soaking in the summer sun.

A shout of colorful words slipped past your lips the second you walked through the school entrance and two young men jumped at you, both grabbing a handful of your sides as they roared with laughter. “Assholes!” you growled, body leaned forward and hand holding your chest, trying to calm your fast-beating heart.

“There you guys are” a delicate voice spoke up from behind you. Spinning around on your heel, you stared at the three women and man that stood there, staring at both you and the laughing men behind you in amusement.

“Yeah, here we are” you grumbled as your straightened yourself out. You adjusted the strap to your bag, fixing it so that the weight of it wasn’t too bothersome to you. Exactly why was it heavy? Since it was the end of the school year, the school expected all the students to clean out their lockers—least they want anything important left behind thrown away during the summer break, and you had plenty of important things stuffed away into your locker. In fact, that was the only real reason you decided to show up today, school may play out like any other normal day despite today being the last day, but that didn’t exactly mean you had to show up.

 You sneaked a peek back at the two men behind you whose laughter had now died down into snickering. You couldn’t help but ponder for a second if you would get in trouble for pushing them both down the concrete steps. With a shake of your head, you pushed the thought aside and pushed your way past the two as they started to calm down completely and followed you along with the others. “Zach” you came to a stop and started to scan the slightly crowded parking lot.

“Yes?” the raven-haired man bounded up next to you. If you hadn’t grown up alongside this happy-go-lucky idiot, you would have thought that he was doped up on drugs. But no, he was just being his usual carefree self that you had known and loved all your life.

“Where’d you park the van?” you asked, looking straight into his emerald colored eyes. You used to imagine that they would have been the most unique thing about him if he hadn’t had gone and got those piercings. From the ones that decorated both his hidden ears to the two snakebites that reflected the sun rays off their silvery surface.

“Hm?” Zach hummed in thought as he stood up straight and slightly pushed himself up higher on his tippy toes to peer over the sea of students. “Over there” he pointed towards an area that didn’t look too crowded. Nodding your head, you let him take lead and slowly fell back in step with Lance who bounced with each step he took.

“You seem overly excited today, more than usual” you commented as you raised an eyebrow, your lips slightly twitching upwards. Just staring at the colorful appearance of your friend was enough to banish any bad mood if you had been in one to begin with.

“Yep” Lance hummed as he bobbed his head up and down before picking up some speed as he jumped onto Zach’s back. Said man stumbled forward in surprise, having been taken aback by the sudden weight that had just been added to him. But, it didn’t take him long to straighten himself back out and hook his arms underneath the colorful man’s legs before taking off running through the crowd of students.

“I swear, those two must be on drugs or something to be this hyper” Anderson muttered as he passed by you. You blinked your eyes, not realizing that you had stopped walking until the redhead had passed by.

“Couldn’t agree more” Trisha grumbled, an unlit cigarette already dangling from her mouth as she quickly walked past. Already wanting to get to the van and have her daily smoke.

“Trisha! I told you to put that away before the teachers catch sight of it!” Roxie cried out as she ran past you to catch up with the brunette.

“Can it, blondie!” Trisha hissed as the two disappeared into the crowd of students after the three men.

“Looks like they left us behind, again” you flinched at the small and timid voice that had spoken up from beside you. Looking to your right, you stared at Venessa as she stood there and lightly chewed on her bottom lip. Already seeming to become tense and nervous with the crowd of students, with a gentle smile, you hooked your arm with the young woman’s.

“That’s not true, they’re just excited about summer vacation, that’s all. Besides, I heard that Zach has something planned this year” you smiled. “So, let’s hurry after and leave this boring old dump behind, I’m eager to find out what it is” you said as you started to guide your shy friend through the crowd of students that was now starting to dissipate. Friends were done chatting with each other as everyone was now content in piling into whoever’s car was the closest. You couldn’t help but watch as some students texted or called their parental guardians and tell them where they were going.

You were glad that at times like these that Zach lived next to you so that you didn’t have to call your parents, already knowing that they knew that if you weren’t home than you were at his house. Indeed, it became a tradition that after school, you and your group of friends would head over to the raven-haired man’s house. Once there, you all would hide up in the tree house that he and his father had built when he was younger. It amazed you that thing was still able to stand, but Zach had revealed that he tried his best to take loving care of it. So that his younger brother had a place to play when his friends were over.

When you two had finally caught up with the group and Zach’s van—or more like his parents’ family van that they used for vacations. Anderson was already inside and buckled along with Roxie who he was chatting with. Trisha was leaned up against the passenger's side door, denying Lance access to it as she calmly smoked.

“Come on, Trish, let me sit up front this time. You got to last time!” Lance slightly whined, his hands clasped together as he bent his knees, so he was at Trisha’s height. Of course, he wouldn’t fully drop to his knees. His mothers would kill him for getting his tie-dye jeans dirty. They had originally been white and even through the faded colors, you could see the original color sticking out.

“For the last time, no, Skittles” Trisha responded with the nickname she had given Lance the minute she had first met him. You laughed as you shook your head and approached the group. It looked as if Zach was already in the driver’s seat and was patiently waiting for everyone to settle in. The minute you were close to the van, Venessa broke away from you and silently climbed into the very back where she normally sat. “Finally, we thought you were eaten by the crowd” Trisha said the second she caught sight of you.

“What crowd?” you tilted your head, chuckling as you watched the brunette peer behind you and at the now almost empty parking lot. With a scoff, she flicked the half-finished cigarette to the ground and crushed it underneath her foot before snatching up Lance’s ear and dragging him around the other side of the van to climb into the back. “Thanks” you called out as you skipped over to the passenger side and climbed in.

“Alright, buckle up everyone, safety first” Zach chirped as he adjusted the rearview mirror. The sounds of buckles clicking into place filled the small space inside the van before the engine started and you were off.

-Later-

The second the van pulled up to the cozy, two-story home, everyone that was piled inside it came spilling out and raced around the side of the house. Why? Simply because there was only one comfy seat up in the tree house and that was an old beanbag chair that had seen better days. Both you and Zach were the last ones to get out of the van and follow the others. Once up in the tree house, you all watched in amusement as Trisha and Lance fought over the beanbag chair.

“Move, Skittles!”

“No, you move!”

By the end, Lance was the victor has he used Trisha’s exposed sides against her. Knowing how much she hated having them touched, let alone grabbed. Now with a fuming brunette that was heavily smoking and a happy rainbow bouncing around in his seat, Zach took the opportunity to cough into his hand and catch everyone’s attention. “So, I assume you’re all aware that I have something planned for this summer’s vacation.”

“Yes” you all nodded.

“Get on with it!” Trisha snapped, smoke puffing out of her nostrils and reminding you of a dragon that was slowly getting ready to strike its prey from the shadows. Zach chuckled at how impatient the brunette was before once again coughing into his hand as he stood up.

“Well, at the beginning of next week, we’re all going on vacation up in the mountains. I rented out a cabin for the whole summer! Doesn’t that sound exciting?!” Zach widely smiled.


	3. Chapter Two

A week had come and gone by far too quickly for your liking as you tiredly stuffed whatever you felt was necessary for the trip into a duffle bag. The alarm clock located by your bedside read five in the morning and faintly through the walls, you could hear your parents snoozing away. Both still tucked away in their room and catching as much sleep as they needed before their day officially begins. They were aware that you were leaving early that morning and had said their farewells the night before. “Why do we have to leave so early in the morning? Does it even matter how late we get there?” you grumbled, eyes narrowed as you zipped up the duffle bag.

Throwing the bag over your shoulder, you made your way out of the room and down the stairs. Quickly jotting down a small goodbye on one of the post-it notes in the house before exiting through the front door and walking next door. Zach was already out, stuffing everyone’s bags into the small space that was the back of the family van. The others had decided to spend the night at his house, just to make the departure the following morning much easier. “Well hey there, sleepyhead. I was starting to think I might need to head on over there and drag you out of bed myself” Zach teasingly smiled the minute he saw you.

You were too tired to respond and instead just tossed your duffle bag towards him, watching as he caught it with ease. “Oh! Before you get in, just know we’re going to have an uninvited guest joining us on this trip” the raven-haired man suddenly said before you had the chance to move. Turning around on your heel, you stared back at him with a questioning gaze. “It’s Trisha’s new lover, don’t know why she’s bringing them along when she dumps them after a week” he said, lowering his voice to barely a whisper so only you could hear.

“Male or female?” you simply asked.

“Looks like we got a female this week” he answered as you slowly nodded your head. It’s not that any of you disliked the people Trisha dated, it’s just that they weren’t exactly the nicest of people sometimes. You shivered as you remembered how her last lover had taken a liking to you. It wasn’t fun being cornered by a drunk teenager during a bonfire out in the woods.

“Let’s hope this one doesn’t stir up any trouble” you mumbled before making your way around the van. Opening the door, you took note of where everyone was seated. Lance had claimed the front seat, passed out asleep with his head pressed against the window while drool leaked from the corner of his mouth. Trisha, a strange brunette, and Venessa sat in the very back. You couldn’t help but take notice to the uncomfortable look on Venessa’s face as she tried to bury herself into a corner while Trisha and the strange woman flirted with one another.

In the middle—the first thing you see when you open the door—was Anderson and Roxie. The blonde looked about ready to fall asleep as her head droop downwards while the redhead looked boredly down at the book he had brought along. Climbing in next to Roxie, you got comfortable and slammed the car door shut. Causing everyone inside the van to flinch. Lance jolted awake for a minute before quickly dozing back off while Venessa looked at you for a few minutes before continuing to try and bury herself in the corner. “Hey, look who finally decided to show up” Trisha was the first one to speak as she leaned forward until you could see her from the corner of your eye.

“What? Thought I was going to bail cause of how early in the morning it is?” you smiled as you shifted around in your seat to look back at her.

“Well, yeah, I mean it took us forever to get Skittles over there to wake up and get in the van. Noob’s still in his pajamas” she said, leaning back and throwing her arm around the woman beside her. “Also, this is Blair, met her last week. We’ve been going steady for a while” she said, motioning towards the brunette beside her who gave a small wave. ‘ _Last week? Going steady? Wow, that’s the longest I’ve seen her with one person and they haven’t even had sex yet, I wonder if that means that she actually has a thing for this one_ ’ you pondered while returning the gesture and giving the woman a small wave of your own.

Shifting around in your seat, you faced forward once again and examined Lance to see if what Trisha had said was true. A small chuckle slipped past your lips when you noticed that she was not lying, your colorful friend was indeed still dressed in his pajamas. Long rainbow flannel pajama pants and a plain t-shirt with a unicorn printed on it, the words “Always Be a Unicorn” were written out behind the mythical creature. “Hm, can we get going now?” Roxie suddenly yawned as she attempted to stretch without hitting anyone. The second the question had flown from her lips, the door to the driver’s side opened and Zach climbed in.

“Yeah, better get comfortable because it’s going to be at least a twelve-hour drive” he answered as he readjusted the rearview mirror before starting up the van.

-Later-

“I thought I said no PDA!” Zach snapped as he looked back and glared once again. It had been an agonizing five hours since your departure from the raven-haired man’s house. McDonald bags littered the floor of the van as it was now currently stopped at a red light. Trisha groaned in irritation as she raised her middle finger and childishly stuck her tongue out. Since she wasn’t allowed to smoke due to the windows in the very back not being able to roll down, she had decided to get a bit frisky with Blair.

You couldn’t help but feel sorry for Venessa who had been stuck back there with the two this entire time. “I swear, I don’t want to look back there and catch you two going at it” Zach grumbled as he impatiently started to tap his fingers against the steering wheel, already showing signs that he was becoming a bit antsy. The raven-haired man had never been a huge fan of long drives, but he strangely always enjoyed going on trips to faraway places.

“You want me to drive the rest of the way while you rest?” Anderson asked, flipping his book shut. One peek at the book and you could already see how thick it was and noted that the redhead had only made it halfway through before finally giving up. You were certain if it hadn’t been for the others distracting him, he would have already been finished with that book and onto the next one.

“No, I can handle it, just make sure those two don’t have sex. I don’t want to be held responsible for Venessa going blind” Zach shook his head as he jabbed a thumb back towards the very back of the van where Trisha was glaring at him. She had a protective arm wrapped tightly around Blair who opted to now snuggle up to the brunette. You released a small sigh of relief when the van finally started moving again as the light finally turned green. It would still be another seven hours before you all arrived at your destination.

-Later-

The second the van pulled down a bumpy dirt road that branched off from the main road and deep into the woods, everyone groaned in relief as knowing that you had all finally reached the cabin. Zach signed in relief as well as he slumped back into his seat the minute he parked the van in front of a decently sized cabin. The land behind it slopped downwards and towards a small wooden pier out by the lake that had an unused rowboat tied to one of the posts. The sun was already starting to slowly make its way westward as it was beginning to set. Piling out of the van, the first thing you did was stretch your arms upwards and admired the scenery of nature all around you.

“What! No signal?!” Blair frowned as she climbed out, holding her phone up in search of a signal.

“We’re four miles away from civilization, we still have electricity and all that, but a phone signal isn’t really something you’re going to get out here” Anderson explained with a shake of his head as he made his way towards the back of the van. Once everyone had gathered up their belongings, Zach trotted up the porch steps and threw the front door open with ease.

“Stay out here while I check the place out, the guy I rented this place off of said he doesn’t know if any hermits had taken shelter inside during the time the place’s been unoccupied” the raven-haired man said, looking pleased when none of your argued and only nodded your heads. You watched as your friend disappeared into the nice-looking building and left you all outside for the time being.

“I mean, it does look quite nice and there’s even a lake, so we can all go swimming whenever we want” Roxie suddenly piped up, a wide smile plastered on her face as she tried to think positively.

“I’m not much of a swimmer” Venessa quietly mumbled as she wandered over towards you and grabbed hold of the back of your shirt. You only looked back at her with a small smile, quietly whispering to her that everything was alright.

“Me neither, I’d be more content if there was a phone signal” Blair huffed as she continued to hold her phone up higher, bitterly glaring at the rectangular object.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to distract you from that annoying little fact” Trisha purred as she leaned over and nipped at the brunette’s ear, causing said woman’s face to explode in color from embarrassment.

“Oh brother, where’s a spray bottle when you need one?” Lance groaned as he stretched himself out. It was then that you noticed that the colorful man lacked any shoes, allowing dirt to stain the soles of his feet while his toes wiggled around. He must have been really tired this morning when he woke up to not even be bothered to put on shoes.

“What was that?!” Trisha snapped, causing you to laugh while Roxie heaved a sigh and Andrew rolled his eyes.

“Alright, it’s safe!” Zach called out as he poked his head out the front door to look at you all with a bright smile as he motioned for you to start making your way inside.


	4. Chapter Three

You immediately started to look around the place the second you walked inside, finding that it looked and felt both nice and cozy. You were reminded of the comforting warmth you’d get back home. “So, this place seems to have only four bedrooms, one which has a bunk bed in it” Zach explained.

“Great, so that means someone’s gonna have to crash on the couch for this whole trip” Trisha rolled her eyes as she dropped her bags down onto the floor. “I need to smoke” she grumbled as she wandered back outside.

“I better go with her” Blair said, not removing her eyes from the screen of her phone as if she believed that if she stared at it long enough it would start working.

“Geez, what’s her deal with that phone?” Lance asked the second the front door of the cabin was slammed shut.

“Doesn’t matter at the moment, we need to decide who’s going to sleep where” you said as you continued to take a look around you. The walls were bare—saved for a few paintings hanging here and there. You noted how the main living area was connected to a dining room/kitchen were you also spied the back door that led outside. The last thing for you to see was a staircase that led up to the upper floor.

“That won’t be much of a problem, us three guys can share that room with the three beds” Anderson said as he continued to admire the structure of the cabin. “All you girls have to do is decide who’s going to sleep on the couch.”

“Well, obviously Trisha will want to share a room with Blair, so that’s one room out of the way” Roxie said, stating the obvious as she turned to face you and Venessa. “So, out of the three of us, who wants the couch?”

“I guess I’ll take it” Venessa timidly answered, her voice barely a whisper as she slowly raised her hand to catch everyone’s attention.

“You sure? I don’t mind taking it, I don’t think the couch would be that comfortable of a place to sleep” you said.

“It’s fine” Venessa mumbled, a small smile gracing her lips as she watched you hesitantly nod your head.

“Alright, if you say so.”

“Great! Roxie, why don’t you go and inform Trisha and our guest on the sleeping arrangements while we go put our stuff away” Zach smiled as he clapped his hands together. The blonde nodded her head as she walked over towards the front door, cracking it open just a bit to peer outside and talk to the two women. You listened as her low sounding voice started to grow quieter as you disappeared upstairs with the men, now finding yourself stuck behind Lance who was happily humming a random tune.

“Lance?” you suddenly piped up, being stuck behind the colorful man you found that you had quite the view of his ass.

“Hm?” he hummed in response, ceasing in humming to cast a glance back at you as you all finally reached the top of the stairs. You both stood in place as Zach and Anderson continued down the hall.

“Why do you have to have such a nice ass? I’m almost jealous” your lips twitched upwards into a wide smile as you watched your friend owlishly blink at you before throwing his head back and started to laugh.

“It’s because I’m just fabulous darling, and everyone knows that fabulous people have nice asses” Lance responded back as he struck a dramatic pose before sending you a wink that caused you both to break down into a giggling mess as you continued down the hall yourselves. You gave a short wave as you watched the colorful teen disappeared into his room were Zach and Anderson already started to bicker. You now found yourself left all alone as you continued further down the hall where two doors that were located across from each other were. On the left side, there were three doors—the boys' room, a bathroom, and another bedroom—while on the right there were only two doors. Both bedrooms and distanced far away from one another.

Deciding to try the door to the right of you, you couldn’t help but wince upon hearing the hinges squeal from the sudden force of the door being thrown open. “Doesn’t look too bad” you loudly mused to yourself as you examined the decently sized room before you. It was simple with plain white walls and a twin sized bed stationed in the corner near a window. Its covers were pure white as well, matching the white pillows that were stacked on top of each other. There was also a white vanity dresser sitting next to an empty bookshelf that was also painted white.

Besides those two items, the room was mostly bare and seemed to be coated with a thin layer of dust. “The person renting this place must really love the color white” you whistled as you shut the door behind you and dropped your duffel bag onto the floor. With one more glance around the room, you finally spotted the closet door that was located on the other side of the room—horizontal to the bed. The door appeared to be the same color as the rest of the room and it didn’t surprise you that you had almost missed it entirely. If it wasn’t for the outline and golden doorknob that was coated in dust, you were sure you would never have realized the door was there.

With a tilt of your head, you walked over to the closet door and reached a hand out. The second your fingers curled around the cool metal of the doorknob, you jerked back and screamed as the bedroom door was suddenly thrown open. “[Your Name], holy shit! It’s so white in my room I think I might just go blind!” Trisha exclaimed as she came storming into the room. “I mean, I feel like I’m in a freaking mental ward with how white it is, do the people who own this place have a hardon for the color white or what?” she ranted as she threw herself down onto the bed.

“Uh…is there a reason you came in here to complain instead of helping Blair unpack?” you asked, raising an eyebrow as you stared at your friend.

“No, you’re the only person I can complain to and either not get into a fight, kicked out, or ignored by” Trisha said as she stared up at the ceiling.

“Point taken” you shrugged, already forgetting about the closest door as you strutted over to the bed and threw yourself down onto it beside the brunette. You gently took a strand of her hair—a piece that had gotten itself free from the bun she had her hair up in—and started to play with it. Now that you had a closer look at her, you noticed that the once perfectly done bun was now starting to sag downwards as small strands of hair have already escaped out from underneath the hair tie. “But, I can’t really listen to your bitching and moaning right now at the moment. I got shit I need to put away, which shouldn’t you be doing the same?”

“Ugh! Alright, mom” Trisha groaned as you chuckled and watched her throw her body upwards, staggering back to her feet and trudged out of the room. The minute the door clicked shut behind her, you stood and set off to do what you said you would. The thought of the unopened closet door never once crossing your mind.

-Later that Night-

_“This is all your fault, Jeff! If you hadn’t had pissed off that old hag, we wouldn’t be in this position!”_

_“My fault?! The fuck you talking about? You were the one that was being more annoying then I was!”_

_“Bullshit!”_

_“Guys, shush!”_

“Huh? What? Hello?” you tiredly lifted your head and looked all around the empty room, yawning as you sat up off the empty duffle bag—having passed out asleep after you had finished unpacking.

“[Your Name], come on! Anderson just got back with the pizza!” Lance called out from the other side of your bedroom door, loudly knocking against its wooden surface.

“That’s right, we ordered pizza and Anderson was the unfortunate soul that had to go out and get it” you tiredly muttered, stretching your arms upwards before bending them back down towards you to rub away the sleep in your eyes. Standing, you stumbled your way towards the door and grabbed hold of its handle, ready to walk out and join your colorful friend before stopping as you peered back at the room behind you. Eyes narrowed as you scanned every inch in search of anything that might have been out of the ordinary. ‘ _I could have sworn I heard voices_ ’ you frowned, jumping when another flurry of knocks came from the door—rattling it this time.

“Come on, let’s go! I’m hungry and the ginger says we can’t eat until come down and join us!” Lance loudly whined. Chuckling at his childish tone, you simply brushed off what you heard as your imagination and opened the door. Owlishly blinking as the colorful man suddenly fell forward and smashed face first onto the floor. Looks like he hadn’t expected you to open the door so quickly.

“Thought you said you were hungry, not sleepy?” you teased, lips tugged upwards into a wide, amused smile.

“Shut up” Lance grumbled, voice muffled by the way his face was pressed against the floor. All too quickly he shot back up and grabbed hold of your wrist. “Now, let’s go get some of that cheesy goodness that is known as pizza!” you yelped at the sudden tug on your arm as man dragged you out of the room and behind him.


	5. Chapter Four

“Wait, are you serious? You heard noises coming from somewhere in your room?” Zach asked, mouth stuffed with chewed up pizza as bits flew from his mouth and onto the counter.

“Ew!” Blair’s nose scrunched up as she grabbed hold of her plate and turned away from the raven-haired man. Roxie only narrowed her eyes, wagging her finger as she scowled the teen in why it wasn’t proper to speak with his mouth full—as if he was a child and not a young adult about to go off to college.

“You sure it wasn’t just the cabin itself making the noises you heard?” Venessa whispered, voice small and almost nonexistent as you all had to strain to hear her.

“Ugh! Come on, speak up so we can hear you!” Trisha groaned, tossing her head back in irritation as the young woman shrunk back, mumbling a small apology.

“It’s alright, Venessa, there’s no need to apologize” you smiled, shooting a small glare towards the brunette that continued to angrily munch on her slice of pizza while you patted your quiet friend’s back. You understood that Trisha was just nervous about being this far from home—and civilization—but that didn’t give her the right to be bitchy towards the raven-haired woman. You knew she cared and hoped that she would soon calm down and return to her normal self. “To answer your question, maybe, this place is pretty old. So, I wouldn’t doubt that it occasionally makes its own sounds, but…” you trailed off, staring down at your own plate of half-eaten food.

“But…what?” Anderson asked, motioning for you to continue as the others started to lean in real close towards you in curiosity.

“But…nothing, forget it” you shook your head, watching as your friends leaned back in slight disappointment before exchanging questioning glances with one another. None of them pushed it though, instead, shrugged their shoulders as they moved the conversation onto something else.

-Later-

Stepping back into your room, you busied yourself with drying your [Long/Short] hair with the towel that was draped over your head. You had just finished showering, now handing it off to Trisha who had all too easily been tossed to the side by Lance who quickly raced past her, locking himself inside the bathroom before either of you could react. You silently laughed, still able to hear Trisha’s screeches of profanities as she smashed her fist against the bathroom door, insulting the colorful man inside that was merrily cleaning himself. Kicking your bedroom door shut, you leaned back against it and let your eyes once again wander the room. Before finally settling your gaze on the closet door.

Tossing the towel to the side, you held your stare down with the wooden surface of the door as your body automatically started to move towards it without you realizing it until you were now standing right in front of it. Hand now resting on top of its golden doorknob, twitching as you prepared to turn it and just fling the door open…but hesitated, a bad feeling settling in your gut all of a sudden. Owlishly blinking your eyes, you chuckled and shook your head at such a feeling as you turned the knob and yanked the door open to find…nothing. The inside was simply bare considering that you had decided to stuff your clothes inside of the dresser. It was boring and looked no different from the rest of the room—having the same white theme going on like the rest of the room.

You had prepared to shut the door, and normally you would have if it hadn’t been for two things. The thin piece of string that seemed to dangle from the ceiling of the closet and the unexpected “ _thump_ ” that came from above. Frighten at first from the sudden sound, you soon grew curious as you tilted your head upwards and reached a hand out, curling it around the thin piece of string. Tugging on it, you frowned as the trap door barely even opened before slamming close. Was it stuck?

Sucking in a deep breath, you grabbed hold of the string with both hands this time and roughly yanked downwards on the string with all your strength. Pleased when gravity finally did its part and let the door fly open, unfolding an old wooden ladder that clattered against the floor once it touched the bottom. “I didn’t know this place had an attic” you breathed out, peering up at the opening in curiosity. Placing a hand on the wooden ladder, you were ready to climb upwards before flinching as your bedroom door was suddenly thrown open.

“That asshole! I can’t believe he just up and took the bathroom away from me!” Trisha growled as she stormed into the room, slamming the door shut behind her. “What are you doing in the closet?” she suddenly asked the second she realized that you weren’t out in the room with her. It grew silent between the two of you as you watched her lips slowly twitch upwards into a small smirk. “Is there something you want to confess?”

“Not at the moment” you jokingly responded with a smile before peering back up into the dark opening in the roof of your closet. “I think I just discovered our attic” you said, watching as the brunette raised an eyebrow before she stepped up beside you in the closet to peer upwards.

“Huh, didn’t think we had one” she muttered, placing her hands on her hips as she continued to stare upwards with her head tilted back. “Want to check it out?”

“That’s kind of what I was planning on doing before you came barging in” you smiled, already starting to climb up the ladder with the brunette quick to follow.

“Nice ass!” you heard your friend wolf whistled.

“Yeah, but not as nice as Lance’s” you automatically responded, pulling yourself up into the darkened room before turning around to help Trisha up as well.

“Damn straight! Skittles and I may fight, but even I can’t deny that he’s got a fine booty. I mean, I’d tap that” she wolfishly grinned as you both stood up and looked around. “Sure is dark up here” she soon commented as you both had to squint your eyes in an attempt to make out anything. Taking a step forward, you flinched and immediately backed up when you suddenly felt something brush up against your cheek.

Hesitantly reaching out, you took hold of the object and yanked on it. Soon a dim light flickered to life and now provided the two of you with some form of light—though not much as it didn’t seem to illuminate everything in the room. Blinking your eyes, you slowly took in the almost completely bare and dusty room before you. Only cobwebs and empty boxes stacked on top of each other, some looking as if they had recently fallen over, decorated the room. ‘ _Must have been what I heard earlier_ ’ you told yourself, eyeing the sprawled-out boxes.

Typically, you would have just left upon seeing that there wasn’t much to explore other than a bunch of empty and disintegrating boxes that didn’t seem to hold much of anything in them. But, stopped all movement when you suddenly spotted one box that seemed to stand out like a sore thumb against the others—this box didn’t appear to be empty or like it had been there for years. Instead, it looked new, like it had only been there for a couple of weeks and was perfectly sealed up with the words “ **Do Not Open!** ” written neatly across all four sides and top. Looking over towards Trisha, you saw that she had also spotted the box and stared at it for a few seconds before looking back at you. A wide smile suddenly spreading across her face as she briskly walked past you and towards the box, immediately bending down and picking it up with ease.

“Okay, wasn’t expecting it to be light” she mumbled, smile now faltering as it appeared that whatever she thought was in the box wasn’t. “If it’s not anything heavy and valuable, then what the heck could it be?” she questioned, lifting the box up and placing her ear close to it as she now shook it—listening to the way the items inside jostled around.

“Don’t know, let’s head back down and see” you suggested, already making your way back towards the ladder. It wasn’t difficult for you to get the box down, Trisha just carelessly throwing it down towards you to catch before making her descent down the ladder. Comfortably seated on your bedroom floor, you both peered down at the box that now sat between the two of you. “Looks like we might need something sharp to help in opening it” you muttered, rubbing a finger up and down the length of the tape that held the box flaps down. “Maybe we could use your nails” you joked, staring at your friend’s perfectly manicured nails.

‘ _You could kill someone with those nails_ ’ you hummed, lips twitching upwards as you started to snicker when you saw the unamused look on the brunette’s face. “Ha. Ha. Very funny” she rolled her eyes.

“Hey, Trish, you can have the bathroom now!” Lance loudly announced, throwing your bedroom door open as hard as he could so it could hit the wall and bounce back.

“You two need to stop abusing my bedroom door” you breathed out, watching as the man stepped into the room and slammed the door shut behind him. His colorful hair still dripping with water, but he didn’t seem too bothered by it. The only article of clothing that he seemed to be wearing at the current moment was a pair of brightly rainbow-colored pajama pants.

“What do we have here?” the colorful man curiously asked, now interested in the box between you and Trisha.

“We found it in the attic, mind helping us in getting it open?” Trisha asked as Lance hummed in thought, plopping himself down onto the floor and started to dig around in his pajama pants pocket, soon retrieving a pocket knife.

“Why…why do you have a pocket knife in your pajama pants?” you owlishly blinked.

“What? Are you saying you don’t carry a pocket knife on your 24/7?” Lance raised an eyebrow as he twirled the knife around before pointing it towards you. “You never know when you might be randomly attacked” you chose not to question your friend’s logic, shaking your head as you watched him drag the tip of the knife down the middle of the box. Cutting through the tape and allow you to pull the flaps away from one another to reveal…dolls?

“What?” you all three owlishly blinked, peering down at the strange looking dolls in confusion. Trisha was the first one to move, picking up one of the dolls at random to examine it.

“Where’s its face?” she muttered, dragging her fingers down the blank, pale white face of the doll in her hand. It looked to be a man sharply dressed in a suit, with the only difference between him and the typical Ken doll being the fact that this doll was taller and slimmer than the average male doll as well as lacking facial features. Though, you could see the indents were said features should have been—making you wonder if it had just been a factory defect. Lance was the next one to pick up a doll, choosing a male, monochrome colored clown. He seemed to sadly stare down at it, gently running his fingers over the doll’s long black hair which caused him to suddenly shudder.

“This is weird, it almost feels like real hair” he breathed out, turning the doll around in his hands—searching for any hints of color that may have been hiding. The thing must have looked so depressing to him. You reached into the box next, plucking out a doll at random and found that it was another male. This one almost looked like just a normal teenager, saved for the wide-eyed expression and Glasgow smile. Touching the charred-looking black hair on the doll, you couldn’t help but agree with Lance, it did almost feel like real strands of hair.

Mindlessly turning the doll around in your hand, you stopped when you noticed something sticking out his back. 


	6. Chapter Five

“A string?” you questioned, tilting your head as you grabbed hold of the string and pulled it as far back as it would go.

“ **Go to Sleep!** ”

You all flinched, not expecting the sudden deep and rough voice—sounding like a person that had been inhaling a large amount of smoke for years until it started to eat away at their vocal cords. “Weird” Trisha muttered, absentmindedly dropping the doll in her hand to snatch up the one you were currently holding. Turning the thing around, she started to examine every little aspect of the toy. “Wait a minute…” she was quick to drop this doll as well and snatch up the first one she had been originally holding.

“Does that one also have a string?” Lance curiously asked, leaning closer towards the brunette.

“Ah! Indeed, it does!” she exclaimed, flipping the doll around and located the string innocently attached to its back. “I wonder what this one has to say” she muttered, taking hold of the string and pulling it back, only to wince when the sound of piercing static played out of the toy. When it finally went silent, you all looked at one another in confusion.

“Perhaps it’s voice box is broken” Lance suggested. “I mean, we don’t really know how long these dolls were up there.”

“Yeah, you’re right” you nodded in agreement. “What about your doll, Lance? Does it have a string?” you curiously asked, watching as the colorful man blinked before remembering that he himself was clutching a monochrome clown in his hand. Turning the doll around, he grabbed hold of the string that was sticking out of the clown’s back and pulled on it. Instead of static or a voice playing out, the tune to “ _Pop! Goes the Weasel_ ” started to play.

“Ugh! That old nursery rhyme? Boring!” Trisha scoffed. “Looks like the only one with something to say of interest is this little guy” she said, snatching up the doll she had taken from you earlier and once again pulled on his string.

“ **Go to Sleep!** ”

That same rough voice spoke up once again, causing you to roll your eyes as you started to dig through the box once more. “Hey!” your face lit up for a minute, catching Trisha and Lance’s attention as they both looked away from the three dolls they were examining. “This one looks like Link!”

“Who?” Trisha frowned as Lance scooted closer towards you to get a better look at the doll you were now holding.

“You’re right, it does, except for the eyes” he pointed out, frowning as he stared into the black sockets that only had two red dots painted in the middle and red lines drawn down the face—as if to look like the doll was crying tears of blood.

“Perhaps the previous owner’s kid was into some really edgy shit” you joked as you and the colorful man started to snicker before jumping when Trisha suddenly roughly dropped the three dolls you three had originally pulled out back into the box.

“Well, I’m bored, I thought there was going to be something interesting in this box and instead it just turned out to be a bunch of children toys. I’m going to go take a shower, have fun you two” and with that, she stood up and left, now leaving both you and Lance alone.

“I should be heading off as well, but we should totally show these little guys off tomorrow to the others” Lance smiled before bidding you good night as he left, slamming the door shut behind him and now leaving you all by yourself with the box of dolls. You didn’t make any movements to get up off the floor and instead continued to look through the box at all the other dolls. Pulling a couple of them out and lining them all up side by side before coming to a halt when you came across a strange dog. It looked exactly like a husky, but the fur that normally should have been white was stained and more of a reddish color instead. But, what really caught your attention about the animal was the eerie smile that stretched across its face.

It was the same kind of smile that you had seen on the raven-haired teenager doll. “Perhaps you were both apart of a set” you mused aloud, picking up the teenager and holding him close to the dog. Suddenly, a yawn slipped past your lips as you stretched your arms upwards, now starting to feel tired. Sitting the dolls down, you looked down at the others that were laid out on your floor—trying to figure out where you wanted to put them for the time being. Despite their strange appearance, you couldn’t help but admit that they were well-made and quite lovely in their own strange way.

“Ah!” you hit a balled-up fist against the open palm of your hand as a sudden idea entered your mind—the bookshelf was still empty! Gathering up the dolls in your arms, you carefully started to set them all up on the empty shelves before heading off to bed.

-Later that Night-

_“This is humiliating! Being treated like we’re toys! Why the fuck did she even put us up on this damn shelf?!”_

_“Jeffery, please be quiet! It won’t be long before the others figure out how to undo this mess you’ve gotten us in.”_

_“I thought I told you not to call me that, old man!”_

_“How much longer until we’re back to normal? I’m starving.”_

_“Hopefully not much longer, I’ve gotten into recent contact with one of my brothers—they’re currently tracking down that old woman. She shouldn’t be too hard to find.”_

_“Shh, she’s waking up.”_

Groggily you opened your eyes, tiredly sitting up and sluggishly letting your head roll around as you looked around the darkened room. Confused as you thought you had heard voice quietly whispering to one another. “Must have been my imagination” you yawned, flopping back down onto your bed and turning onto your side as you fell back asleep.

-Next Morning-

“Wake up!” you flinched at the sudden feeling of cold water and ice raining down on you and soaking you to the bone.

“What the hell was that for?!” you snapped, sitting upright as your teeth started to chatter and body began to shake as the cold started to set in. Ice was spread across your bedsheets and a huge water stain was now underneath you as the fabric of your sheets started to absorb the water that had been dumped on you. Your now wet clothes were flushed against your body and did little to help keep you warm as strands of hair clung to your face and dripped small droplets of water off the ends of them.

“We’re going down to the lake to swim, so get ready” Trisha said as you finally looked up at her, peering back to eye the three other women that stood behind her—three of the four already dressed in their bathing suits.

“So, instead of waking me up like a normal human being to tell me this, you decided to dump ice and water on me?” you frowned, watching as the brunette dropped the buckets in her hands onto the floor with a loud clatter and gave you a curt nod.

“Just meet us downstairs in twenty minutes or I’m coming back up here to personally dress you myself” she winked before turning on her heel and pushing the others out of the room. Grumbling low profanities once you were alone, you stood and quickly started to strip yourself of your wet clothing. Stopping halfway as a shiver ranked through your body as your shoulders tense up upon the sudden feeling of a whole bunch of eyes now focus on you and you alone. Looking around, your muscles soon relaxed when you realized that no one else was in the room but you. Even so, you still grabbed what you needed and made a beeline for the bathroom.

-Later-

You found yourself seated on the pier next to Venessa, watching as the others swam around—squealing and splashing one another. There were some moments when it would get violent between certain people as they’d attempted to drown each other, but the second Roxie came into the picture everything seemed to calm down and go back to normal. “They sure are rowdy out there” Venessa muttered as she rested her chin on her knees.

“Hm” you hummed in agreement, laid back on the pier and staring up at the cloudless blue sky in boredom.

“You know, you don’t have to sit with me, you can go out there and have fun with the others” she quietly whispered.

“Later, I already had enough water this morning” you waved a dismissive hand, grumbling the last part to yourself before crossing your arms behind your head and letting your eyes slip shut as you basked in the morning sunlight. It was peaceful out today as the only sounds you heard came from the surrounding wildlife and your rowdy friends. Seems Venessa thought the same as she too closed her eyes and let her body relax while a peaceful look settled across her features. But, the peace didn’t seem to last long as a sudden scream pierced through the air—coming deep from within the surrounding woodlands. You shot straight up, twisting around to look back at the woods as your friends in the water froze and peered out at the woods with wide eyes.

“What was that?!”

“Was that a scream?”

“Sounded like a woman…”

“Is she hurt?!”

“Is she alright?!”

“Should we go investigate?”

Six voices spoke over one another, drowning each other out as they asked questions, looking to one another with looks of worry and confusion. You weren’t sure what compelled you, but you were the first one to react, standing up and racing off towards the woods. “Wait, [Your Name]! Where are you going?!” Venessa called out to you, scrambling to stand as she was quick to follow.

“Where are you guys going?!”

“[Your Name]! Venessa! This is dangerous, get back here!”

“You don’t even know what direction that scream came from!”

“For all you know, this person is way off the path and far too deep into the woods! That path only leads to the clearing!”

Indeed, your friends were right in saying that you had no idea where the scream had come from and the path you had run onto would only lead you towards one of the many clearings that were used for camping. But, when you finally reached said clearing, you came to a screeching halt. “Hey!” you shouted upon spotting the three tall men that seemed to be crowded around a hunched over figure that looked to be curled up in a ball—cowering from them. The men flinched, peering back to face you just as your friends came barreling down the path behind you and rammed right into your back, sending you all crashing to the ground. Groaning at the new-found weight on your back, you quickly look back up to get a good look at the men…only to find them already gone.

Instead, only the curled-up figure was left to cower on the ground, their body shaking and shivering as they didn’t dare move. But, you didn’t focus on them right away, instead, you thought back to the small glimpse you had gotten of the men before your friends had crashed into you. Strangely enough, they all looked kind of similar to that faceless doll back at the cabin.


End file.
